


Sweets for his Sweet

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of IwaSuga, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Cravings, pregnant oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: OikawaPup has a craving and Daichi has to appease it.





	Sweets for his Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> purely written just to cheer myself up while i battle with a small cold.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i can't write smut all the time~~

Daichi is in the middle of dreaming about buying a zoo and filling it with every dog breed known to man when he is woken up by someone shaking his shoulder firmly and whining his name.  
  
“Daichan…”   
  
Ah, this again.   
  
Daichi blinks blearily and rolls over to face his mate, squinting through the soft light the lamp on the nightstand lends and peering at their alarm clock. It’s two in the morning and he dearly wants to go back to sleep, but he knows there will be no chance for that until his mate is soothed.   
  
Daichi sighs and then yawns, sitting up and dragging his hands over his face in an effort to wake himself up.   
  
“What is it, baby?” he asks, voice coming out drowsy even to his own ears. “Want mac n’ cheese again?”   
  
Oikawa shakes his head, his face set into an unhappy little pout. He looks tired and sleepy too, vaguely stubborn as he places his hands gently on his stomach. He rubs slowly over it and looks down, one yawn leaving him before he looks back up and blinks over at Daichi.   
  
“Pup wants ice cream,” Oikawa whines softly. Daichi groans and Oikawa’s puppy dog eyes start to come into effect- brown eyes shining lightly and brows scrunching together as his bottom lip wobbles. “Alpha, take care of your pup.”   
  
Oh, that’s not fair.   
  
Daichi’s heart gives a little skip at the reminder his mate is pregnant, that his mate is full with his pup, and quiet traces of pride curl through him. He’s tired, yes. He doesn’t want to drag himself out into the early winter cold, yes. But he’s proud too and he’s happy as well to go the store to get his mate whatever he needs to satisfy his cravings- even if it is two in the morning and he has to be right back up again in four hours.   
  
“Okay, baby,” Daichi says with a yawn. “What flavor?”   
  
“Mint chocolate chip,” Oikawa tells him immediately. “And chocolate syrup to go on it.”   
  
“That’s a lot of sugar,” Daichi point out, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up a little more. “You won’t be able to sleep.”   
  
“I can’t help it,” Oikawa huffs, pout deepening. “Pup wants sweets.”   
  
Daichi just hums instead of trying to dispute it and leans over, presses a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa relaxes a little with it and Daichi leans lower to press a kiss to Oikawa’s bump, tilts his head to scent over it before pulling away.   
  
“Alright. Mint chocolate chip ice cream and chocolate syrup. Anything else?” Daichi asks, starting to crawl out of bed.   
  
Oikawa shakes his head and Daichi stretches his arms out over his own, yawns and rubs the back of his neck.   
  
“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Daichi tells him in a little mumble. “Let me know if you need anything else.”   
  
There’s a little whine of “hurry” from Oikawa and it propels Daichi into grabbing his wallet and phone up more quickly than his tired body wants to move.   
  
Everyone says omegas are weak, but Daichi truly think it’s alphas that are weak when he finds himself hurrying toward the store in the freezing cold just three minutes later.   
  
It’s only a five minute walk, luckily enough. The tip of his nose feels a bit numb by the time he enters the store and the chill has seeped in through his sweatpants and winter coat, but he’s mostly fine, probably. It woke him up, at least.   
  
Daichi walks straight to the freezer section and ignores the late night employees milling about, the occasional customer he comes across. His heart drops when he scans the rows of ice cream and can’t find the mint chocolate chip.   
  
Shit.   
  
They’ve got to have it, right? Daichi thinks a little frantically, carefully eyeing the rows again. It’s a common flavor. People want it. They should have it in stock. Shit, he’s going to have to go back home and get the car so he can drive across town and Oikawa is going to be upset and-   
  
“ _Oh, thank god_.”   
  
He doesn’t even realize he’s whispered that out until an employee close by hides a chuckle with a cough. Daichi ignores them and walks over to where he spotted the ice cream, opens the door to the freezer and crouches down to the bottom row to grab it.   
  
Right, that’s done.   
  
The relief that floods Daichi stays with him as he hurries on through the store. He makes a quick stop to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup and then makes his way to the cash register, gives a polite and tired smile to the bored looking cashier that isn’t returned. He doesn’t mind that, though, and still thanks him when the cashier hands over the shopping bag, takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to step out into the cold.   
  
It’s starting to snow, he notices once he leaves the relative warmth of the store. There are tiny little white flakes drifting from the sky and coating the ground, melting away after just a few seconds.   
  
Daichi huffs and walks quickly toward his apartment complex, thinks that he’ll drag the heater in the room before he goes to bed again. Oikawa is going to need it if the temperature keeps dropping and Daichi is going to need it himself if he wants to fall back to sleep easily.   
  
God, he hopes they still have coffee left. He should have checked before going to the store.   
  
Another huff leaves Daichi and he picks up his pace, steps lengthening as much as they can when his building comes into view. He hurries up the steps to his floor as fast as possible and lets out a quiet shout when he almost gets knocked over, backs off and glares at the other person until he realizes it’s Iwaizumi- who is looking just about as tired as Daichi feels.   
  
Daichi relaxes and offers a small, sympathetic smile to his neighbor and friend.   
  
“Suga needs something?” Daichi asks.   
  
“Sweet potato fries,” Iwaizumi sighs out, reaching a hand up to scrub his face. “Oikawa?”   
  
“Mint chocolate chip ice cream,” Daichi informs him, glad that Oikawa isn’t craving anything that he’ll have to cook. “Good luck with it.”   
  
Iwaizumi grunts out a “thanks” and they part ways, both of them hurrying to take care of their mates.   
  
It’s quiet when Daichi opens his apartment door. That’s to be expected, though, and he’s honestly just glad that Oikawa didn’t take it upon himself to try to make a snack to try to appease his cravings.   
  
He’s still not completely over the chocolate and banana smoothie incident.   
  
Daichi takes a deep breath as he toes off his shoes and forces the memory of coming home to a mate crying on the floor with smoothie goop stuck in his hair and splattered all over the kitchen firmly out of his mind. It’s not something he wants to think about and it’s not something he wants repeated.   
  
A sigh leaves him and then a yawn, his exhaustion creeping back in as he walks to the kitchen to make Oikawa a bowl of ice cream.   
  
He picks out his mate’s favorite bowl- the teal one with tiny white polka dots forming the big dipper on it- and locates the ice cream scooper, carefully divvies out a small portion of the dessert. Oikawa can always get more if he wants it, but Daichi doesn’t want to offer him too much and have his mate gorging himself only to get a bellyache later on.   
  
Once it’s portioned out, Daichi sticks the tub of ice cream into the freezer next ice cream sandwiches Oikawa had craved next week. He rips the plastic off the syrup bottle and drizzles the chocolate onto the ice cream, sticks the bottle in the fridge and then grabs a spoon and a napkin.   
  
Right. That should be good.   
  
With a yawn, Daichi picks up the bowl in one hand and carries the spoon and napkin in the other, begins to walk toward the bedroom.   
  
As soon as he opens the door, there’s a soft, pleased little chirp and then a mewl. A smile spreads across his face at the sight of his mate sitting up and reaching out to him with one hand, rubbing his eye with his fist with the other. It’s cute and the way Oikawa coos as Daichi walks to him is cuter, eyes sparkling with sleepy delight once Daichi hands everything over to him.   
  
“Thank you, Daichan,” Oikawa mumbles, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Such a good alpha.”   
  
Daichi huffs, pleased, and watches Oikawa snuggle in bed for a moment before stepping away and walking to grab the space heater. He pulls it out of the hallway closet and rolls it into the bedroom, plugs it in a safe distance away from the bed and flicks it on. His toes wiggle in anticipation for the additional heat and Daichi finds himself smiling when he turns back around to crawl into bed with his mate.   
  
The fact that Oikawa has set his bowl aside already, the ice cream half-eaten, is vaguely amusing. Daichi’s been through this enough not to mind and is only glad that the craving was a simple one, is able to relax into bed without feeling upset.   
  
“You ready to sleep again, baby?” Daichi asks with a yawn.   
  
Oikawa nods and flicks off the lamp on the nightstand and then cuddles up close to Daichi, scoots down enough that he can tuck his head underneath Daichi’s chin. Daichi hums and scents him a little, wrapping an arm around Oikawa to pull him closer against his chest. His hand reaches to rub at his mate’s stomach and Daichi smiles to himself, perfectly content and happy with his life.   
  
He wouldn’t trade this for the world, Daichi thinks as he starts to drift. Wouldn’t give it up for anything.   
  
He still thinks that two hours later when Oikawa wakes him up and demands macaroni and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy oidai is so nice y'all
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
